


Princess

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: As you prepare to be married off to a Lord who only wants you for the crown you reminisce on the man you truly desire, your driver Dean Winchester.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: ATC74’s Roll the Dice Challenge @atc74 // SPN Fluff Bingo @spnfluffbingo
> 
> Challenge Prompts: One of your main characters must be a Driver (your choice of what kind) // A beach must be in one of your scenes // One of your characters must get a tattoo or a piercing
> 
> Fluff Bingo Square: Breakfast in bed
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “Are you ready for your crown, Princess?” Charlie, your unofficial lady-in-waiting, asks holding out the box.

    “As close as I ever will be Charlie. How do I look?” you spin your hands clutching the lace of the dress.

    “Like a dream. Lord Michael is a lucky man,” she answers but doesn’t meet your eyes. Neither of you really wish to be here.

    “I don’t want to marry him, Charlie. I don’t love him and he only sees a marriage of power and our crown,” you collapse on the settee doing your best not to give in to your sadness knowing your wedding draws ever closer.

    Charlie sits down taking your hand into hers, “I wish you could marry for love, Y/N. Your heart may belong to Dean but your duty belongs to your country and your marriage to Lord Michael.”

    “I know Charlie,” you sigh pulling your hands away from hers standing poised as every etiquette lesson your parents had pushed you into. Dean would forever be the love of your life, but you had to let him go for both your sakes.

**FOUR DAYS AGO**

    Dean Winchester was without a doubt the most beautiful man you’d ever come across in your life. From the dusting of freckles on his cheeks to the way he laughed with his whole body. He didn’t seem to have a single flaw. Well, there was the fact he was not born of royal blood. You would never be able to truly be his.

   A part of you knew you should feel disgusted by what had happened last night but you couldn’t force yourself to feel disgusted at something so wonderful. He still slept his face lax giving the impression that he was years younger than he actually was. You committed every corner of his face to memory so you could close your eyes in the future and see him. Too soon your arranged marriage to Lord Michael would come to pass and your too brief affair with Dean would end. You could see Michael’s face sneering down at you if he knew his fiancé had spent the few days before their wedding in the throes of passion with her driver. You almost wished you could tell him just to wipe the smugness from his face.

    “Princess, are you alright?” Dean’s voice heavy with sleep brings you back to now not the future. You reach over cupping his scruffy chin watching him as he speaks.

   You sigh leaning forward kissing him softly, “Whenever I’m in your arms I’m perfect.”

    Dean scoffed kissing you again and pulled back just to press his forehead to yours, “That was so cheesy that Hallmark wants to put it in a movie.”

   “Shut up you loved it.”

   “Yeah, but only because I love you.”

   You closed your eyes just hearing him say it made you shiver, “I love you too, Dean. More than I’ll ever be able to say or show you.”

   “You did get a tattoo with me yesterday. I think we’re bonded for life,” he held out his arm tracing the Celtic symbol you’d both gotten tattooed. He looked it over and you sat up looking on your inner thigh to where yours had been inked. It was in a place only you would ever see. Michael had already informed you that he was not sexually attracted to you so all relations would be in the dark. It suited you just fine. You’d rather he didn’t touch you at all.

    “Do you regret it?” you ask reaching over tracing the tattoo while he watched you.

    “Never. Now I can just look at it and think about you. Not that I needed a tattoo but this was better than a slice of pie.”

    “Oh my god,” you fell back on the bed giggling. “I can’t believe you wanted a tattoo of a slice of pie.”

   “I can see the headlines  _Her Majesty Princess Y/N seen sporting a pie tattoo. Is it a cult? What does it mean?_  I think it would be hilarious and King Crowley would lose it.”

    “You’re a terrible influence Dean Winchester,” Dean gave you a smile before crawling on top of you straddling your hips. He leaned forward capturing your lips once more in a heated kiss. You returned the kiss fervently falling back under Dean’s spell. You moved together until you both reached your ends before he tucked you back against his chest allowing you to fall back into peaceful slumber.

**CAR ON THE WAY TO WEDDING CHAPEL**

   “Where’s Dean?” you ask your bodyguard Castiel as Charlie sits up front with your other bodyguard Benny.

   “Lord Michael relieved him of his duty as your driver. One of his guards will be stepping in from now on.”

   “What?” you whimper turning on Cas with wide eyes. You push the flower bouquet to the floor, “Why? Dean is my driver. Michael doesn’t have the right to take him away from me.”

   “Y/N, calm down,” Charlie warns from the front seat. She’s paranoid and rightfully so that Michael has the vehicle wired. At this point, you couldn’t care less.

   “No! I’m tired of calming down and being told what to do. I’ve been a puppet all my life and I’m tired of having no control or say.”

   “I’m sorry your highness,” Castiel took your hand rubbing his thumb in a soothing manner. Cas had supported your and Dean’s affections. Besides, it had been his and Benny’s idea to help sneak you around the last few days before your wedding. You just didn’t realize it would be the last time you’d see Dean. You closed your eyes willing the tears to not fall.

   “Princesses don’t cry,” your father’s voice echoing in your ears as the car moved closer to your future.

**THREE DAYS AGO**

   The waves crashed into the sand and it was the most calming sound you’d ever heard. The smell of the sea in the air made the cool morning all the more comforting. You’d snatched Dean’s jacket while he slept so you pulled it around closer to ease the chill. It was almost perfect except for the sobs coming from you.

   “So there’s the jacket thief,” Dean settled down next to you in the sound. He looked around cautiously before he put his arm around your shoulder. “You okay?”

   “Just wanted to see the sunrise and didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping,” you answered not looking at him.

   “What is it with you watching me sleeping?” he joked but you shrugged your shoulders looking away as the sun began to peek off the horizon. “Hey, Princess, I was joking what’s wrong?”

   You turned back to Dean not bothering to hide your tear stained cheeks, “I don’t want to be a Princess anymore Dean. I can’t marry Michael.”

   “Hey,” Dean pulled you to his chest. “It’s going to be okay. Y/N, baby, look at me please.”

   You looked up at him feeling every bit of a spoiled child, “I’m sorry. I know I’m being selfish.”

   Dean kisses you practically pulling you onto his lap. You panic but he soothes you, “Don’t worry Cas and Benny have this place surrounded. We are safe from prying eyes.”

   “Benny and Cas, huh? And you’re not dead?”

   “We all go way back,” he moved to tuck your hair behind your ears. “They actually approve of us.”

   “Remind me to give them a bonus then, Mr. Winchester,” you grinned. “I just don’t want to picture my life without you.”

   “I’m not going anywhere, Princess. I will be by your side until you send me away,” Dean takes your hand. “Now come on let’s head back to the room and clean up these tattoos.”

**ARRIVING AT THE CHAPEL**

    Castiel stepped out in front of the chapel and made a sweep ignoring the calls and flashes of cameras from the reporters. Once he and Benny were happy with the security Charlie stepped out adjusting her dress preparing to help you from the car. You sat the bouquet on your lap rearranging the flowers where you had tossed them. You could hear the trumpets signaling your father stepping from the church to escort you inside. You wanted to be angry at him but he was your father second and King first as he reminded you often.

    The car door finally opened and Charlie took your bouquet before stepping back. You were thankful for the veil covering your face as you stepped out Benny escorting you to your father midway. You ignored the calls of the reporters as Charlie handed you back the extravagant bouquet.

    Your father smiled at you and you gave him the best you could manage. Your father was handsome in an all black suit with a dark crimson tie to match the velvet cape he insisted on wearing for royal functions. It worked though especially with the crown upon his brow. He leaned over kissing your cheek but pivoted you so the reporters could snap pictures. He led you in as the guards closed the doors sealing you and your father in the entrance way. Benny and Cas to your right and your father’s guards to the left. Charlie waited patiently as she would hold the end of your long veil and once at the altar serve as your maid of honor.

   “You are a vision Y/N. Your mother would be so proud of you.”

   “Thank you, father. I wish she was here,” you sighed squeezing your father’s hand. “I don’t want to do this.”

   “He’s of royal birth love. We’ve been over this. We must do our duty to our country and Michael has many supporters. It will help unify the country. Well, keep it unified. I know I’ve never told you this but my marriage to your mother was arranged. However, I’d never met her before the wedding day. We fell fast. I have no doubt if you open your heart you will fall for Michael too.”

   “What if I’m already in love with someone?” you look at your father seeing a shocked expression made worse by the sound of the music beginning beyond the doors that separate you from the sanctuary.

    “Now is not a good time to tell me. Who holds your heart, my sweet girl?”

    “Dean, Dad. I’m in love with Dean.”

    He doesn’t appear shocked but he does push the veil away planting a kiss on your cheek, “I’m sorry Princess, but you cannot be with Dean. I truly am sorry but your country needs their Queen to be committed to her husband. When we step through those doors you must let go of the Winchester boy. Do you understand?”

    The tenderness in your father’s voice wasn’t at all faked. He meant every word but it still hurt to hear. You nodded allowing him to fix your veil and retook his arm as the doors to the sanctuary opened playing the dreaded march. You looked up to see Michael staring at you with a thin smile. It was enough to pass as pleased but you knew he was anything but. You briefly looked back as Charlie nodded in support. Your father stepped forward as the minister motioned for everyone to stand. You allowed your father to set the pace in no hurry to get there.

**TWO DAYS AGO**

     You turned to your side curling around the pillow on your bed. The sheet was wrapped giving you just the hint of modesty. You had felt Dean get out of bed some time ago but you had no desire to move just yet. This afternoon you would begin the long car ride back home. Despite the fact that you would be with Dean the whole time. Once you got home you would be swept up in the royal wedding mania and you’d probably never have another private moment with Dean again.

     “Princess?” Dean kissed along your shoulder making a grin come across your face. “There she is. Come on sweetheart I’ve got breakfast for you.”

    “I’m not hungry.”

    “I’ve got bacon.”

    You sat up moving your back against the headboard, “I’m a little hungry.” Dean turned pulling off the serving dish lid and spun with a tray laden with food. He sat the tray on your legs climbing onto the bed beside you.

    “We’ve got some scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, fresh fruit, french toast, and coffee with hazelnut creamer. Did I do good?” Dean asks with the biggest smile you’d ever seen.

    “You are amazing Dean Winchester. Where’s yours though?”

    “I thought we’d share.”

    You rolled your eyes playfully, “You’re not getting my bacon, Winchester.”

    “Come on we’ll Lady and the Tramp it,” he stuck the end of the bacon in his mouth and you took the other end taking bites until your lips met. He pulled back with a chuckle stealing a grape from the fruit. A peaceful moment lasted as you each ate the delicious breakfast sometimes feeding each other. Once the tray was successfully cleared Dean sat it on the floor and let you climb onto his lap where your noses touched. His hands ran soothingly up and down your back while yours encircled his neck.

     “Dean, I just need you to know that I love you,” you whispered pressing your face to his neck nibbling playfully.

    “I love you too Y/N. I love you too.”

**THE ALTAR**

    For all his negative qualities Lord Michael was a very attractive man. You’d heard tell that he happily used it to spend time with many of the women of his land who would throw themselves at him. As far as you were concerned he could keep entertaining his harem if he so chose. But as for now, he smiled at you like you were his sun and stars and you thanked God above the veil hid your face from view or the very least didn’t show him the disdain on your face.

   “Today we come together to celebrate the nuptials of our Princess Y/N Crowley to Lord Michael Emmanuel. Their union will be a blessing on their houses and on our land,” the minister droned on and on as you felt your father pass you off to Lord Michael. Michael held your hands softly giving you a smile that only made you feel sick.

   Michael released your hand pulling the veil up and over the crown, Charlie had fixed to you beforehand. You turned to hand Charlie the bouquet before taking Michael’s hand again as he led you up to kneel for the next part of the ceremony. You stared straight ahead your hand limply hanging in his as the minister continued with the prayer and blessing each one of you. You closed your eyes but with them closed you could only see bright green eyes. You opened your eyes turning to look at Michael your heart ached that it wasn’t Dean beside you.  

   “I can’t do this,” you whispered trying to take deep breaths.

    Michael’s hand tightened painfully around yours, “I will be the future King so be quiet and play your role.”

    If the minister had heard anything he didn’t act like it as he continued the ceremony, “Now the Bride and Groom will stand circling the altar to show their life together and that through every journey they will do it hand in hand.”

   Michael practically pulled you to your feet wrapping his arm firmly around your waist to lead you around the altar. You locked eyes with Charlie practically begging for help but she looked nervously back at the door that you had been escorted through by your father. You stopped back in front of the altar Michael facing you. Though he held a smile on his face there was a malice in his eyes. You’d never taken Michael for someone to lay hands on a woman but that look made you think that was a mistaken thought. You watched him cautiously as the minister read the vows and Michael spoke loudly and clearly in an affirmation of his commitment to you.

   “Princess Y/N Y/M/N Crowley, daughter of King Fergus Andrews Crowley and our dearly departed Queen Demona Abaddon Crowley, today you stand face to face with Lord Michael Emmanuel the Second to take as your husband and Prince. Marriage is not to be taken lightly for it is a powerful bond that must be built on respect, trust, and above all else as our Lord commands love. Princess Y/N, do you accept Lord Michael’s hand as your husband until death do you part?”

   You could feel the shift as everyone turned to stare in your direction. You took a breath looking at your father as he sat next to your grandmother Rowena. She offered a comforting smile but the same could not be said for your father. He wasn’t angry per se but you could tell he was not happy at how long it was taking you.

   “Princess,” Michael pulled your attention back to him. “My love please answer the minister.”

   “I…I…I don’t know,” you gasped. The responding shock from the crowd rippled through the room. Michael turned to sneer at your father who was instantly on his feet.

   You turned to Charlie who was instantly by your side as was Castiel. He glared at Michael, but you were too afraid to look in your fiance’s direction. Charlie took your hand, “Be honest and speak from your heart.”

   You nodded turning to your father and the crowd. You could see cameras rolling and you lifted your head, “As Princess of this realm I cannot take my wedding vows so lightly. I’m sure in his own ways Lord Michael is a fine upstanding man, but I do not love him and I will not marry someone that I do not love. It would be a lie and as I would never lie to my people I cannot lie to my heart. My heart already belongs to someone else.”

    Michael grabs you pulling you free from Charlie’s hand roughly gripping your shoulders forcing you to look at him. He is furious, “You stop right now and say I do!” His hands tighten, “You are going to marry me right now!”

    Cas moves but he’s stopped by your father, “Unhand the Princess, Lord Michael. She is entitled to follow her heart.”

    “No! She’s mine and I will be the future King!” Michael is so quick that soon he’s pulled a blade from his suit and has your back to him the blade pressed against your throat. The crowd is filled with gasps and screams. “Continue Minister. I believe her tone has changed.”

    “Sir I cannot. You must release her,” the minister insists but it only causes him to press the blade further into your neck. He must have nicked you because you can feel a drop fall down your neck and Castiel draws his gun. Cas hates guns so if he actually drew his you knew this was bad.

    “Say I do, Y/N, or I’ll slit your throat here and now,” he spits at your ear.

    “Dad?” you look to him his hands up in submission tears on the edge of his eyes. “Help me. I’m sorry.”

     “Please Lord Michael there is always a deal to be made. Spare the Princess and you can walk out of her alive,” your father offers.

     “King Crowley. You are an old and simple fool. You’ve handed me your kingdom freely on a silver platter. She says I do we’re married and then I kill you and then her. Everything’s mine,” he monologues and if he didn’t have a knife to your throat you would roll your eyes so hard.

    “Then what pray tell is your bargaining chip then Lord Michael?” your father asks lowering his hands.

    “I’ll let her live if you give me the crown now,” he sneers. “You, your creepy ass mother, and the Princess can go into exile and leave this place to me.”

    You can tell your father is considering it but you refused to allow Michael to win, “No! You will never rule our people.”

    “I’d watch it, Princess,” he growls but when he does there is a click and Michael freezes against you.

    “Listen you son of a bitch. You put that knife down right now or I’ll blow your head off,” you’d recognize that voice anywhere.

    “Dean?” you sigh in relief although the blade remains firm.

    “Oh I understand now. Princess here has fallen in love with the help. How disappointing,” Michael pulls the knife away and Benny and Cas are on him instantly pushing him to the ground. You look up seeing the military has surrounded the chapel. You feel your legs tremble and almost faint by large arms catch you slowly lowering you to the ground. Dean is next to you holding your head to his chest.

    “How did you get here?” you breathed out clutching his shirt.

    “I couldn’t let you marry him and Elder Singer overheard his plan. I alerted the guards and made sure I was nearby. I wasn’t going to risk your life Princess,” Dean sits you up checking your neck.

    “It’s just a cut. I’ll be okay Dean,” his hands are on your neck and you cover them with your own. “I love you so much. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. When they told me Michael fired you and then the wedding I was lost.”

    “I told you I wasn’t leaving your side Princess,” he leaned forward pressing your foreheads together until a cough startled you both.

    “So you really are in love with Dean? Hmm. I owe mother three hundred dollars,” your father smiles extending his hand to help you stand. You look out realizing everyone is being ushered out of the chapel.

    “Grandmother knew?”

    “Of course I knew lass. Anyone with eyes ‘cept maybe your father could see that you two are in love,” your grandmother steps forward caressing Dean’s cheek. “You have good taste.”

    Dean blushes and you smile taking his hand, “Thank you. I care very much for Dean. I love him.”

    “And I love her King Crowley,” Dean steps forward. “I will love and cherish her every day. She will be Queen and rule and I will humbly serve. Please don’t take her away from me.”

    Your father smiled as his guards appeared, “Well, we will need to make new arrangements and because of your service to the crown and the rescue of the Princess, I believe you shall be made a Lord. Michael, I’m afraid has lost his titles and land so I will need someone I trust.”

    “Are you serious?” you question almost unbelieving your father’s word.

    “Aye. I heard him, love,” your grandmother winks as her guards escort her away.

    “With my blessings of course. Castiel, Benny, please take the future King and Queen to the castle so they can relax. I will handle the clean-up here and Princess I’m sure you and Charlie can start making arrangements for your nuptials.”

    “Absolutely your highness,” Charlie steps forward her chest puffed out and actually smiling. You’d missed the bubbly redhead but suddenly she was back. “We’ll start right away.”

**SECOND TIMES A CHARM**

    You smiled holding Dean’s hands as the minister spoke. You had already spoken your vows of devotion to one another and you were just waiting for the best part. The part when you could finally kiss Dean not as your hidden secret but as your husband. You never thought you’d be able to say that about him.

   “By the power of our Lord and King Crowley, I humble pronounce their majesties Prince Dean Samuel Winchester and our Princess Y/N Y/M/N Crowley - Winchester as husband and wife. Prince Dean, you may kiss your bride.”

   Dean didn’t give you a chance to react as his lips met yours in a heated kiss. Your arms wove around his waist holding him against you. It took the cough of the minister to remind you that you were standing in front of everyone. Applause, cheers, and cries echoed through the chapel as Dean lead you down the aisle. Outside you were greeted with more celebration, reporters, and confetti. It was everything you could ever dream of your wedding day. Dean never let go of your hand either as Benny and Cas swiftly escorted you to the awaiting limo.

    “Wow!” Dean gasped as the door shut. He began picking confetti and the like from your hair while he removed the veil. “I can’t believe you are all mine now.”

    “I’m the luckiest girl in all the world, Dean,” you kissed him again simply because not only did you want to but you could any time now. “I love you.”

    “I love you too, Princess,” Dean sat back letting you rest against him. “So for our honeymoon how about we head back to the beach. We had a lot of fun there.”

   “I agree. I think a two-week honeymoon should be plenty of time for baby number one. Don’t you think?”

   “Baby?” Dean froze and you swore he went two shades paler. “Yeah okay.”

   You began laughing so hard you almost fell off the seat, “Dean it was a joke, my love. We have plenty of time for that in the future. Right now I just want to spend time with you and maybe even try a few things on my bucket list. Then, of course, share breakfast in bed with your every morning.”

    “See one time and you are hooked. Are we staying at the same place?”

    “No my father insisted on a luxury suite for us. We also have room service my Prince,” you teased cupping his face.

    “My Prince? I like that,” Dean pulls you to him wrapping his arms around you. “I love you, sweetheart. I swear I’m going to make every day as magical as I can for you.”

    “As will I for you, Dean. Now let’s crack open the bottom of whiskey I snuck in before we get to our reception,” you reached under your seat finding the bottle you’d hidden earlier.

    “God, Princess, you are perfect,” you smiled at Dean as you both shared your own private toast. Despite everything keeping you apart love found a way and nothing felt better than that.


End file.
